Rodney
Rodney, labeled The Hopeless Romantic is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He returns to compete in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Farmers with his travel partner, Scott. Rodneysquare.jpg MMBack.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography The muscular-farm boy. At first glance he seems tough because he's so big and muscular, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 7 brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy around girls, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. Rodney doesn't quite get the gist of... well.. ladies. They're so foreign to him. All he knows is that he loves ALL of them. But loving every woman wouldn't be fair to EVERY woman. Rodney is living in a never ending fairytale where "love at first sight" and "fate brought us together" and "forbidden love" are completely and utterly valid. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels, which Rodney plows through faster than his crops. Being an upstanding older brother has taught Rodney to pull through when his team needs him, but he severely falls short in terms of focus. If any girls makes a pass at him, Rodney's hooked. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him he falls for her and the feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Rodney would NEVER cheat on ANY of his countless "girlfriends". Since he babbles incoherently whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. Rodney can't seem to get the words out, and constantly falls short of expressing his feelings. Most people see him as a lummox or a goofball, but in reality... he's a HUGE lummox and goofball. Can Rodney keeps his head in the game, and cupid's arrow out of his butt? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Rodney was worried about the female members of his team when Jack told him that anyone could be a villain, but was revealed when he discovered villains don't go after women and the two of them became friends. After crashing into the speedboat, he fell in love with Nicole and asked Jack to talk to her for him. While helping Ella he fell in love with her and awkwardly "broke up" with Nicole. Rodney progressively fell in love with more girls as challenges went by. He fell in love with Cheyenne in Teaming With Toxins and "broke up" with Ella. He repeated this with Giselle when she tried confronting him on his obsessive love patterns. Giselle managed to make a plan to help Rodney gain self control. He tried resisting all urges to fall in love for the duration of Scaling Walls And Scary Falls. There, he offered to help up most of his team, Amy, Sammy, and Desiree reach the top. There, he fell in love with Desiree when she revealed to have written a few of his favorite books. This became the first mutual crush Rodney's ever experienced. He continued to stay by Desiree's side, and befriended Sammy as a result in Ice, Ice, Baby. Rodney was swapped to the Toxic Turtles in Finders Creepers, separating him from Desiree. Rodney continued to aid her in challenges in Backstabbers Ahoy, which almost ruined his team's chances at winning. After Desiree's elimination, where she accepted Rodney's date invitation which would take place after the show, Rodney began to crumble, and resisted falling for Krystal succesfully. However, in what he believed to be his last moments in life during Curse Of The Black Hurl, he fell for Constance. In A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Giselle helped Rodney snap back to his senses and remember Desiree. Rodney became overjoyed and vowed to never fall for another girl again. At elimination, Chris forced the contestants to voluntarily eliminate one of themselves. Wanting to see Desiree again, Rodney willingly hurled himself. In the finale, Rodney rooted for Jack. Rodney protected Desiree during the mutant attack. Rodney left the island with the entirety of the cast shortly before Wawanakwa exploded. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Rodney has competed against, he has yet to outrank Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Rodney has competed against, he has yet to outrank Scott. *Rodney has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Rodney has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Rodney has yet to outrank Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Rodney has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *He is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Tanner, and Colton. **He switched from the Mutant Maggots to the Toxic Turtles in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Toxic Turtles Category:TDRRDO Contestants